


Twilight Saga: Midnight Sins ☽ Smut, Fluff, & One-shots

by MissGoddessDenicia



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Car Sex, Confessional Sex, Drunk Sex, Drunken Flirting, Drunken Kissing, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Gratuitous Smut, Love Confessions, M/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, Phone Sex, Reader-Insert, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2020-04-11 14:40:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19111762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissGoddessDenicia/pseuds/MissGoddessDenicia
Summary: I enjoy making smut books of my favorite fandoms and this is another one of the fandoms I like. So basically, you request either a smut, fluff or oneshot of your favorite ship and such and I'll try to do it but there is a limit to how many requests I can do.10 requests every time I open up the requests. But still I'll do almost any kind of request just nothing too freaky like a foot kink or something, but that's all!REQUESTS OPEN!





	1. I Want It Rough - Carlisle x Fem' Reader

**Author's Note:**

> REQUESTS ARE OPEN!

   
  


Carlisle was your compassionate, kind, and honestly one of the best men you've ever met, he was gentle and kind with you, wanting the best for you and made sure you didn't hurt yourself since you were still human. But he didn't want to change you unless he had to, you weren't in a rush to be changed into a vampire either so you remained human for the 3 years you've been together. You've both made love on multiple occasions on your honeymoon about a year ago, and Carlisle was gentle with you every time but you couldn't help but want it rougher, harder, and crazier.

Carlisle had never wanted to hurt you and he was risking a lot especially with you being a human, a fragile one to be exact. He always disagreed and you knew that you had to keep trying, you had to convince him that everything would be fine. It was a late night and Carlisle had just gotten off of work, most of the Cullens were gone off hunting and most of the girls were off shopping and going to have dinner soon after. It was just you and him alone in the giant house, you had a worn a white silky robe with lingerie underneath.

You had sat in your bedroom, the lights were off and only the moon shined into your bedroom, you had opened the drawer to see a pair of fuzzy pink handcuffs, so Carlisle wouldn't lose control it was also a wildcard. Grinning to yourself, you heard Carlisle announce himself as he set his scarf on the coat hanger along with his coat. It was in the middle of fall as you remembered you advised him to dress wisely, wrapping the scarf around his neck. Carlisle knew the large house sounded silent and almost every room was dark besides the hallways, he wondered if anyone was at home. Examining the silent house, only his large footsteps are heard as you hear them from upstairs, making you grin happily, shutting the nightstand drawer.

As you felt yourself get excited since you had been planning this all day, ever since the rest of the Cullens left, leaving rose petals in the hallways, dimming the lights and lighting the candles in your room. Carlisle quickly noticed the rose petals on the hallway floor, things seem a bit clearer to him now. Following the rose petals, he could smell the sweet smell of your perfume and your blood too which was all too tempting, so intoxicating.

Feeling his throat sting hungrily at the sweet tempting smell, he knows that you're the only one home as he began to walk up the stairs, the scent getting louder the closer he gets. As you lay in the middle of the silk sheets, laying yourself out there like a snack, like a meal, tempting Carlisle. Carlisle finally reaches your bedroom, to find you laying in the middle of the bed with two candles lighting up the room. If he was human he'd be a blushing mess, not to mention the lingerie that you wore was his favorite kind, chemises. A devilish grin rested on your lips as you finally greeted Carlisle.

" Hello, Carlisle ... what do you think about it ... think I did good, darling?" You started, purring so softly. Carlisle gulps, feeling temptation sink inside. " You always do well, sweetheart. What are you ... doing? Trying to tempt me, love?" Carlisle asks you, feeling his throat sting once again at your scent. You chuckle as your eyes pierced deep into Carlisle's soul and his being, you were trying to tempt him, you were trying to get him in the mood.  
" Darling, I'm not trying to tempt you ... just showing you what kind of woman you have before you ... I'm pretty sure I can handle anything." You purr at Carlisle who knows what you're getting at, he sighs to himself.

He never wanted to hurt, he was afraid of hurting you, he was afraid of losing control and ending up hurting you. He wanted to give it all to you, whatever your heart desired but not if it meant you got hurt in the process.  
" But you can't handle me ... you know that I don't want to hurt you, my love. I don't want to lose control and ... you end hurt or if things go wrong." Carlisle reasoned with you, his golden eyes pleading with yours.  
" But ... I just don't mind if you lose control, I want it ... rough. I want to scream your name, I want to feel like I'm losing my mind ... this is all I want." You pleaded, your eyes meeting his as he looks away from yours.

Questioning if he should, he doesn't want to hurt you and it was his number one priority, letting a deep sigh leave his lips before meeting your eyes again, seeing how much you wanted it, seeing how you yearned for it like that. He would give you what you want, but this is the only time he would break his rules for you, but never again he told himself. He begins to walk over to the bed and finds his way on top of you and devouring your soft lips. Thinking it worked, you kiss back harder with passion running in your veins as his firm lips devour your lips. Your hands ran crazily up and down his back, as you gently bit his bottom lip with a giggle before he devoured your lips again.

His hands cup your cheeks gently but his kisses were rough and greedy, it was intoxicating and honestly a great feeling, as you feel yourself losing your breath you soon pull away. Breathless as your eyes kept contact with his golden ones, his eyes seemed lustful and intoxicated but it was a new and beautiful sight to see. As Carlisle knew this is what you wanted, you wanted him to crave you and devour you like a meal before him. You smile at him before kissing his firm lips again, letting a low groan slip from his lips at the feel and taste of your lips. Carlisle begins to feel himself get aroused and excited just by kissing you. As he pressed himself against you, making groan loudly at the pleasurable pressure against you.

Arching your back against him and grinding yourself against Carlisle he chuckled at how needy you seemed to be.  
" Awe, look at needy you are, my dear ... now don't get impatient otherwise you won't get to enjoy it and I know you want to enjoy it now, don't you?" Carlisle teased in a way that sounded like music to your ears, it even made you blush to hear him talk this way, biting your bottom lip you feel Carlisle's thumb rub your bottom lip.  
" I wanna bite that lip ... this is what you want right?" He asked, making sure it was all that you wanted.  
" Yes, Carlisle ... I want you to ravage me in ways you haven't before unlike any human being can." You purred, your eyes full of pure filthy lust.

" Alright ... just let me know if you want to stop or if I'm hurting you in any way, love." He told you sweetly, making you grin at the gentleman before you. Carlisle's lips soon began to devour yours again, so sensually and hungrily that you found yourself letting a moan slip between your lips. Carlisle had slipped his tongue inside your mouth, his tongue caressing and gliding along with yours softly as you softly moan at the sensation in your mouth. Your hands rush to unbutton his shirt and all those goddamn buttons, as your heart pounded in your chest so fast you thought you might have a heart attack.

Throwing his shirt onto the floor, you feel Carlisle's hands trail down your thighs while his lips remain stuck to yours like glue and his tongue caressing yours so hungrily. Wrapping your legs around him tightly, Carlisle pulls away from your lips feeling your heavy breaths on his cold skin. Carlisle stares intensely into your eyes as his cold hand trails up your thigh, getting higher and higher before his hand ends up pressing against your panties, pulling them off your legs and onto the floor. Blushing heavily, one of his fingers slowly moves inside of you, feeling how soaking wet you were.  
" Look at how soaking wet you are, my love ... do you like it when I hit that sweet spot of yours like that?" Carlisle asked you in a purr, roughly hitting your g-spot making you abruptly moan out his name at the sensations.

Gripping the sheets as his finger begins to move faster inside and began to hit your g-spot roughly, making you cry out underneath him at the powerful sensations taking over your body. Putting a second finger between your folds, his fingers thrust deep and roughly inside of you, making you whine and moan his name. Your hands gripping the sheets tightly as you clenched your teeth, feeling the knot in your stomach get stronger. Carlisle thought the image of you, your beauty and your voice was one of the most beautiful things about you, watching every expression and loving every moan.

" Carlisle! Mnh! I'm ... close! Just like that! Just like that!" You cried out in pleasure, clenching around Carlisle he pulled his fingers out of you, not allowing you to reach your high.  
" Carlisle ... why did you stop? I was finally gonna ... don't tease me." You groaned, feeling your high mellow out as Carlisle held a prideful smirk, licking your juices off his fingers. You crossed your arms angrily, avoiding his eyes before deciding on using those fuzzy handcuffs, as it was time for you to take control. Opening the drawer beside you, as you hold up the pink fuzzy handcuffs, a grin grows widely on your lips as Carlisle seems open to it.  
" I'm in charge now, doctor ... now just lie back and I'll be the one pleasing you tonight." You purred, as Carlisle seemed to like where the night was going, things seemed to be going swell.

As Carlisle laid back onto the bed, his hands handcuffed to the bedpost and nothing but his pants on, as you crawl onto the bed with a devilish grin, your hands caress his torso. While your lips kiss his cold skin, trailing down his chest as Carlisle enjoyed seeing you kiss his chest, as he wished that you feel how excited he became, how his dead heart seemed to come alive.

As your lips trail above his pants, you grin at him widely and unzip his zipper with your teeth, breaking it off of his pants and spitting it on the floor. Chuckling, he saw how much you changed in the bedroom and how you seemed kind and innocent but deep down there was so much that wasn't innocent. You begin to feel his hard bulge in his pants, even squeezing it making Carlisle wince at the sensation, you had begun to pull down his pants and his briefs, seeing his shaft sprang up excitedly.

It was rather thick and sort of average-sized but that was all you needed, you soon begin to wrap your hand around his shaft tightly as your thumb rubbed the head, feeling the slow and yet powerful sensations, he groans.  
" (Y/N) ..." He moaned your name wantonly, his eyes closed as he devoured the pleasure you gave him, rubbing your finger in many circles around the head of his shaft was the way to really make him say your name. Continuing to slowly move your hand up and down his shaft, you began to lick the head of his shaft, making him clench his teeth with a wince at the warm sensation.

" Ah! (Y/N) ... your mouth is so warm." Carlisle moaned out in pleasure, his hand caressing your scalp, gazing deep into his lustful eyes. You began to take all of his head, sucking softly on the cold flesh in your mouth, making Carlisle moan your name again, his fingers caressing your hair. You began to suck on the head harder, making him gasp loudly while now gripping your hair tightly at the sensations that consumed him.  
" Please ... go deeper ... if you can." Carlisle pleaded lustfully, you decide to go to deeper, taking more of his shaft inside your warm mouth, making him moan loudly at the warmth and pleasure you gave.

You began to slowly bob your head up and down on his shaft, your mouth salivating around him, as you sucked on the flesh in your mouth softly.  
" Mnh! (Y/N) ... you're so good at this! Keep sucking like that, my dear!" Carlisle moaned out, feeling himself get closer and closer to the edge. Carlisle finds the pleasurable and powerful sensations taking him by a storm, as he clenched on his teeth tightly as you pulled your mouth off the cold flesh, thinking it was revenge for him not allowing you to cum as well.

Grinning slyly, Carlisle realizes what you did and groans in irritation, understanding what you felt you chuckle before crawling on top of him, kissing his firm lips as your tongue caressed his for a few sugary moments.  
" Angel in the streets and freak in the sheets," Carlisle commented with a chuckle, his hands still handcuffed as you chuckle as well. You feel Carlisle enter inside you, stretching you once again but it wasn't as painful as the first time, wincing you wait a few minutes before continuing.

As you begin to slowly move your hips against his lap, feeling his shaft fill you to the brim and in many different ways, the sensations you felt made you yearn for more. Not to mention, you were extremely warm and tight around him, clenched around him and soaked with arousal. As you began to moan at the sensations, you felt his slow yet powerful thrusts were sensational. Carlisle felt you rise and go deeper, consuming him whole as he groaned loudly at the pleasure, he soon felt this was the beginning of him losing his mind. You feel Carlisle thrust roughly deep inside you, making you cry out in pleasure at the sensations.

" Ah! Carlisle! More!" You moaned out in ecstasy, gripping your breasts as you grinded your hips against him harder, feeling Carlisle snap his hips deeper inside you. As you rode the man underneath you, the handcuffs broke with a loud snap along with the bedpost, as the handcuffs had fallen onto the floor before his hands rushed to hold your hips. Carlisle took one of your nipples in his mouth, as he continued to thrust deep inside your soaking core. You couldn't stop voicing your ecstasy and pleasure, the way he continued to hit that sweet spot of yours so greatly made you lose your mind.

" Yes, love ... cry out my name just like that." Carlisle muttered against your skin, your scent of arousal was heavy along with your blood. His lips left your breasts and found their way to your lips, engaging in a passionate heated liplock. His tongue caressing yours once again before halting again, as you found yourself breathless and moaning Carlisle's name like a prayer.  
You felt you were close, feeling Carlisle go faster inside you making you grip onto him tightly enough to scar his skin, as Carlisle had been holding back from reaching his peak.

" Carlisle! I'm close! Ah!" You cried out in satisfaction, with his inhuman thrusts you found yourself screaming his name as you raised up at the explosive orgasm he had given you. Carlisle found himself kissing you once again lovingly and with a few rough thrusts, he reached his peak with an audible moan of your name. As you pulled away from his lips, you smiled wildly as your hair was a mess and your body was on fire, as he grinned back lovingly.

" Thank you, Carlisle ... this is one of the best nights of my life. Thank you, my love and my heart." You said softly before embracing his cold body, he was happy to see that you were happy, not to mention he enjoyed your warmth and your heavenly scent. Silence filled the house again, as he listened to your soft breaths and human heartbeat.  
" You're welcome, my love ... I don't know what I would do without you here, you're my voice of reason, you're the other half of my heart ... you're the one I love the most." Carlisle whispered in your ear softly, as you felt yourself grin widely at his words, you loved Carlisle with all of your heart.

" I love you too, Carlisle ... but what time do you think the kids will be home? Because we could perhaps make love to each other before they get back." You insisted, your eyes excited as his golden eyes seemed to lighten up in excitement as well but you knew that he had wanted to make love to you.

After all, he showed his love every second of your life, making sure you knew that you were loved and that his happiness would cease to exist inside of him.

A/N: I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter, I wanted to do a rougher but still loving smut with Carlisle as the first chapter. And please send in your requests!


	2. Leather & Lace - Edward x Jacob Smut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is @Reisho's request and I hoped you enjoyed it, I can redo it if you want to.
> 
> Jacob wears a pair of leather pants that sets all eyes on him, during a date things seem to heat up things between him and Edward and it brings out another side of him that Jacob knows all too well.

  
  


Edward and Jacob were crazy about each other, with how they could both get easily jealous and how they could argue with each other like an old married couple. But despite whatever they went through or what they fuss about, they both still love each other deeply and intensely, there wasn't anything that they wouldn't do for the other. They always found ways to surprise each other and would spend most of their days in the small cottage Alice had brought them. But they would spend their nights at the La Push beach, their relationship was certainly unexpected but it was unique. Edward even knew how to make the boy feel out of place, taking him to expensive restaurants and taking him shopping.

It was another one of those days, the beginning of the weekend and late night as Edward had been fixing up his appearance in his bedroom, staring at his appearance in the mirror. His bronze hair had been slicked back nicely without a strand of hair out of place while wearing a nice black collared shirt and some dark blue pants that clung to his body. He kept it classy and casual since it was just another one of their many dates.

As Edward got dressed, Jacob didn't seem to bother too much with his appearance since was going to wear faux leather pants. The black leather pants were tight on his body but fit him like a glove. Not to mention it showed a lot of his shape, Alice had brought it and it had been sitting there in their closet collecting dust. As he decided to pair the pants with a white tank top and a black leather jacket as he wasn't looking to fit in with many elegant people at the restaurant they were going to. Jacob's hair remained short as he continued to cut it a lot as he had gotten tired of having long hair and plus that meant more fur when he phased.

While Jacob fixed his jacket on him while staring at his appearance in the bathroom, he sighed to himself, knowing how he out of place he would look and feel at the elegant restaurant. As he exited the bathroom, he was met with the sight of Edward as he grinned at him, knowing that Edward knew how to dress.

" _You look ... great, Ed. So ... which rich restaurant are we going to_?" Jacob asked, sitting down on the bed as Edward had begun to get his coat seeing as it was just entering fall.  
" _French Paradise ... I know, kind of cheesy but I heard that they have great French food and had recently come out with a list of new dishes_." Edward answered, as his long black trench coat rested nicely on his shoulders.  
" Yay, French food!" Jacob stated sarcastically, rolling his eyes as well.

" _Come on, last time you enjoyed their dishes, especially their Macaroons._ " Edward insisted with a chuckle.  
" _Now, they tasted just like cookies, Ed,_ " Jacob said as he got up from the bed, while Edward held the door open for the boy. As Jacob left their bedroom, Edward soon followed after as they had continued their chatter in and out of the house. As Edward and Jacob, both decided to take the car instead of the motorcycle, as they both entered the silver Volvo, their conversation seemed to remain friendly.

" _Edward, come on, you know that I don't fit in with them! I mean, I'm far from any rich or posh lifestyle, but I mean I don't want to fit in with them_." Jacob exclaimed with a scoff, as Edward chuckled with a grin resting on his lips.  
" _It doesn't matter that you fit in with them, Jacob ... it just matters that you're here with me, your fiance,_ " Edward answered, grinning broadly.  
" _You're so cheesy, Ed_ , " Jacob said with chuckles escaping his lips.  
" _And you love it ... you know that Alice is going crazy about planning our wedding but I keep trying to tell her that we want to plan it but she never listens_ ," Edward announced with a loud sigh thinking about the pixie.

As they drove through the night, the moon seemed to disappear this night but the stars still shined without the moon there. The way the leaves changed from green to orange and then gold was truly beautiful, Edward thought as he drove. As Jacob seemed to mostly stare out the window, to look at the fall trees and see the many stars in the midnight sky.  
Soon enough, the car halted as Jacob had remembered the restaurant, the people seemed fancy and some of the waiters had a French accent but there also seemed to be couples like him and Edward.

As they both exit the car quickly, a man with a nice tie had rushed up to Edward and Jacob, Jacob thought that he was supposed to take the car he thought.  
" S _ir, would you like me to park the car for you_?" The nice man asked in a heavy French accent.  
" _Yes, thank you, good sir_ ," Edward says kindly as he gives the keys to the man who soon after gets inside the running car, as Edward and Jacob entered the restaurant.

Both grinning as they enter the large and elegant restaurant, a man holding what looks to be some sort of iPad. He quickly asks them for their reservation, Edward gives their names as things seem to go by rather quickly. Before they both knew it, they were sitting down at their table waiting for their meals, but even though Edward wouldn't eat, they mostly talked and when Jacob ate that usually meant it almost time to go. Since Jacob mostly ended his conversations and dinners with Edward by actually eating the food off the plate. As they chatted through the night, always joking or laughing with each other and their love always seemed young and alive.

With prying and judging eyes that judged the couple with their every word, as he could hear their painful and judging thoughts about them.  
" **_Ugh, how disgusting ... I can't even eat dinner knowing that there are that kind of people sitting a few inches away from me._** " A woman thought. Making Edward mutter a curse beneath his breath, seeing how homophobic some of the people there could be but he didn't care what they about his relationship, cause at the end of the day, they aren't in the relationship.

Jacob was just happy being with his lover but knew subconsciously that they were looking at him differently, judging him with every being in their body. He couldn't care less what they thought about him and Edward, but he worried if Edward would be able to handle hearing those kinds of thoughts about his lover. Jacob over the years told Edward that people wouldn't be okay with their relationship but not to pay any mind to them.  
As Edward had stopped talking as it seemed those vile and judging thoughts begun to get to him, as he seemed to just listen to Jacob but the thoughts seemed so loud inside his head.

But out all of those vile thoughts, there was one voice that seemed to twist at his gears, it was this naughty waiter who seemed to take a liking to what was his.  
" _God, that guy's so hot and handsome, especially with those leather pants. That messy black hair and his nice dark caramel skin ... such a beautiful man._ " The waiter with dark blonde hair thought to himself, from across the room as he served other customers with a wide grin on his lips.

One thing Edward couldn't handle was another man looking at his lover, he could handle the harsh and vile words about him but he found himself growing angrier with irritation. As Jacob continued to talk with Edward who's facial expression turned from happy to annoyed or angered. With his lips turned into an angry frown while his golden eyes held a glimpse of anger. Jacob looked beside him as he stopped talking, looking at the other customers beside him who had their food and drinks, trying to see where Edward's eyes landed. Edward's eyes remained glued to the waiter with dark blonde hair who seemed generally happy, Jacob was curious what was his problem with this man just doing his job.  
" _What's your problem with that man doing his Job, Ed_?" Jacob asked, curiosity thick in his voice.

" _Don't worry about that, Jacob ... just let me worry about him,_ " Edward said with a growl. As Jacob watched the man glance at Jacob for a split second and could see the admiration and lust in his eyes.  
" _I can't stop looking at him ... he's so godlike, I might have a chance with this guy. He's probably with a friend or co-worker, they don't look like a couple in the slightest. I might ask him for his number before they leave. But god the things I would to someone with such a beautiful a-_ " The blonde thought happily inside his head, only adding more gasoline to this already large fire that was seething inside of Edward.

Jacob sighed to himself as Edward wasn't listening at this point, so he began to eat the food in front of him and even taking a large gulp of his wine. He seemed so clueless to the fact that the waiter was practically crushing on him but he noticed how angry and irritated Edward got when someone tried to flirt with him. He just wondered who was thinking about him badly, as Jacob continued to eat the meal as Edward glared daggers at the waiter. Edward was gripping the table tightly with anger as he gritted his teeth, Jacob knew that someone had said something about him that made Edward angry.

As the blonde waiter had decided to come back to their table, just to check up on them as he held his notebook to his chest while a sly grin rested on his lips.  
" _Hey, how are things over here? Do you want me to fill your glass again sir_?" The waiter asked Jacob, who had an empty glass, looking at his cup he muttered a curse beneath his lips.  
" _I guess so but could I get whiskey_?" Jacob asked kindly as he noticed how the waiter kept eye contact with him not to mention the sly grin. His cheeks were also flushed a nice shade of red, Jacob saw how the guy reacted around him but paid it no mind.

" _No, I think that will be all. Can we get the check_?" Edward answered coldly, as he began to pull out his card, trying to keep his cool and trying to blow out the fire inside of him. The waiter stuttered on his words for a few seconds as he panicked inside his head, but he put on a cool demeanor.  
" _Alright, sir ... I shall get the check for you._ " The waiter stated kindly before walking off to get the check, as Edward seemed to still be angry just not as angry as he was earlier.

" _Edward, why are you so angry? Was waiter thinking something about me or something, I can see how you're ready to punch him the face._ " Jacob asked, curious as to what Edward was so angry about.  
" _The way he's thinking about you, saying how those leather pants look good on you and how ... he wants to ask you for your number,_ " Edward whispered with anger thick in his whispers. Jacob kind of was surprised but wasn't since it was the kind of behavior he showed to guys who thought Jacob was attractive. Letting a deep sigh left his lips, the waiter soon appears and hands Jacob the check instead of Edward who was going to pay.

" _Here's my number( XXXXXXX), call me and maybe we can set up something or get a drink around town._ " The waiter wrote on the check as Jacob's eyes widened at his forwardness but he ultimately handed the check to Edward as he wasn't paying. As a nervous smile grew on Jacob's lips, knowing how angry Edward would be seeing the note the waiter wrote. The waiter seemed to panic as his eyes widened with panic as his cheeks turned a dark shade of red, watching as Edward clenched his teeth at what he wrote.

That was the final straw. Edward felt anger pulsating through his veins as he focused on the waiter who stood there, sweat dripping from his forehead. As Edward glared daggers at the man, as he began to shake fear into the waiter who avoided his lethal gaze as he felt shivers up and down his spine along with goosebumps. Jacob saw how he looked at the man, as he began to roll his eyes at Edward who couldn't control his jealousy.  
" _Edward, let's just go ..._ " Jacob pleaded with Edward, not wanting to kill this man who had a life to live.

" _I could tell your manager about trying to engage in relationships with your customers ... it's not professional, is it? I can understand if you didn't know but this is my fiance._ " Edward hissed, with his golden eyes full of venom as he could've sucked every last drop out of the boy for messing with what was his.   
" _I apologize, sir, I didn't know that he was your fiance ... I can get you guys a drink on the house or some cake to celebrate ... just please don't tell my manager._ " The waiter insisted, whispering the last part with fear in his voice.

" Why don't we just get some kind of dessert to go?" Jacob insisted calmly.  
Edward's eyes locked onto Jacob, wanting to leave as soon as possible but if it made him happy, then he would get him the dessert. He had to show Jacob that he was the only one who could make him happy, that he was still his lover. As the waiter rushed to get the dessert Jacob chose as he put in a little note, congratulating them both as they soon left.  
Entering the car, Edward felt his anger was pulsating throughout his body almost like an adrenaline rush, clenching his teeth tightly while pushing his foot down harder on the gas pedal. Jacob felt his heart pound fast in his chest with the dangerous speed Edward was going, he knew that he was truly furious.

As soon as the car stopped, Edward gripped Jacob's arm tightly as he dragged the boy inside the empty and dark house, up the stairs into their room. As Jacob wasn't scared but wondered what was going to happen next, as Edward flipped on the light in their room before throwing Jacob onto the bed. With a loud yelp, he was going to say something but was covered with Edward's lips devouring his hungrily, making Jacob groan at the feeling. Feeling his firm lips brush against his was an intoxicating feeling, as his hands ran up and down his back, as he could feel Edward's arousal through his hungry kisses.

Edward felt as if he was shaking from the adrenaline rushing and pulsating through his veins, he wanted to make Jacob scream his name, he wanted to show Jacob that he was the only one that could please him. As he continued to kiss him passionately, gently biting his bottom lip before pulling away, leaving Jacob breathless on the bed beneath him.  
Edward had a secret drawer full of things he wanted to experiment with Jacob and now seemed to be the right time, as he opened the bottom drawer that he said he couldn't find the key for. As he kept the key underneath the dresser, unlocking the dresser, he opened it to many different toys that all had one purpose, to give someone pleasure.

Looking at the toys, he decided he would try only one but the thing was it had the purpose of two toys, a vibrator, and a dildo. Grinning slyly, he held the black phallic toy, he held the controller for it as Jacob sat up and stared at the seemingly large toy that would have to go inside of him. It kind of scared him to try new things but it also aroused him in many weird ways.  
" What is that, Edward?" He asked curious about the toy.  
" _It's a toy ... it's meant to vibrate and penetrate so a great mixture of both pleasures._ " Edward answered, his voice thick with arousal and excitement.

Edward couldn't wait to rip the clothes off his body, as he put the toy on the nightstand before rushing to kiss the boy on the bed, as Jacob enjoyed the feeling of his rough kisses as it might've turned him on more than when he was gentle. He felt himself get aroused just from his rough and hungry kisses, as he enjoyed the cold feeling of his lips, the colder feeling of him against his body. As Edward quickly ripped off his leather jacket and began to tear off his tank top as most of his clothes fell onto the floor. Jacob was almost naked except for his briefs As Jacob felt his cheeks warm up at the feeling of being almost naked even though he's been in this position so many times.

Edward begins to kiss him from the top of his chest, trailing down to the bottom of his abs, as he had to hold back laughs as it felt ticklish. Edward soon began to pull down his underwear, making him completely naked before him. As he seemed really excited with the way his shaft pulsated at the cool air, not to mention he was shaking slightly underneath Edward.  
" _Don't be frightened, my love ... I'm not going to hurt you ... I'm just going to make you cry out my name, I'm going to make you scream my name, all you will be able to say is my name._ " Edward whispered into Jacob's ear, feeling the shiver run up his spine at his words, he finds himself unable to hold back his grin.

Edward chuckles at his reaction to his words, before reaching beside him to grab the toy on the nightstand, as he begins to turn it on the first setting and the lowest setting. A sly grin resting on his lips, he begins to gently press the black toy against the head of Jacob's shaft, making him arch his back as a gasp leaves his lips. The vibrating feeling against him made him tremble at the vibration against him, feeling his heart leap back into his chest, he can't help but groan Edward's name at the pleasure.

Edward couldn't help but grin at the fact that he was already making Jacob say his name, he began to run the toy in circles on the head of his thick shaft, making Jacob let out stuttered moan at the sudden sensation.  
" _Awe, my strong Jacob Black is falling victim to this plastic toy ... I thought I was the only one who could please you._ " Edward teased with a chuckle.  
" _Shut up! Mnh! Edward ... don't say that!_ " Jacob said stubbornly in between closed mouth moans, he began to grip the sheets tightly.

The sensations that vibrated against him was something he never felt before, as he whimpered at the pleasant sensations against his shaft.  
" _Edward ... Mnh! More ... more ... more!_ " Jacob whimpered out, pleading for more of the new sensations as Edward was just messing with him, wanting to make him truly beg at his fingertips. He had begun to move the toy down his thick shaft, as the vibrating sensations made Jacob tremble and writhe on the bed beneath him at the sensations he felt. His breaths came in quick and harsh as he couldn't hold back his moans and whimpers.

" _Edward! Edward! I want you! I want you to fuck me!_ " Jacob moaned out the sensations, arching his back up as Edward chuckled seeing Jacob in this vulnerable position. He turned the toy up a notch, making Jacob cry out Edward's name at the powerful sensations that he was new to, his grip on the sheets getting tighter with every minute he's under the toy.  
" _Awe, look at my little puppy ... are you going to cum or are you going to hold back pup_?" Edward teased in a purr, his golden eyes full of arousal and lust.

He moves the toy away from Jacob's shaft, making Jacob question what was Edward doing but he didn't want the pleasure to stop so soon.  
" _Raise your legs, Jacob ... and spread them wide,_ " Edward demanded as Jacob obeyed his commands, for a few seconds things were silent until he felt the toy suddenly thrusted inside of him.  
" _Ah! Edward! Edward! This is even ... better!_ " Jacob cried out in a series of moans and whimpers, as Edward thrusted the toy roughly in and out of the boy. As the toy vibrated at a fast enough rate while Edward thrusted the toy inside of him, it was a perfect sensation as Jacob couldn't stop moaning Edward's name, he was even leaking a bit.

The way the toy roughly hit his prostate all while vibrating at a fast enough pace was enough to send Jacob over the edge, he was close to the edge.  
" _Fuck! I'm close ... I'm close! Ah! Edward! Don't stop!_ " Jacob cried out almost like a woman being pleased, it was a new sight for Edward to see him in this position. He was always mostly on top and wasn't the kind to cry out like a woman but here he was being screwed with a toy, it was an interesting sight to see for Edward. He all of sudden remembered how tight his pants felt, he thought about it for a second before thinking that he should tease him a little more before finally fulfilling his needs again.

Edward began to lick the head on Jacob's shaft, as it was the straw that broke the camel's back, as Jacob moaned Edward's name loudly in pure pleasure. The cold sensation against him as Jacob, arched his back, feeling the powerful sensation of releasing his semen inside of Edward's mouth, a heated yet bitter substance that filled his throat. Sucking up all of the liquid, he grinned widely before taking the toy out of Jacob, as it was covered in his liquids. He reminded himself to clean it after their session.  
As Jacob was breathing heavily, his heart pounded deep in his chest while things were silent for a few moments until he heard Edward's pants fall onto the floor.

Edward quickly rushed to get off his tight briefs, as Jacob sat up feeling out of breath and tired as he found himself get quickly aroused at the sight of Edward naked before him. Edward crawled onto the bed, pressing a gentle kiss on Jacob's lips before lunging deep into Jacob, making him wince loudly at the cold feeling inside of his hot body.  
" _Jacob ... god, you're so warm and tight._ " Edward said with arousal thick in his voice, as Jacob was clenched tightly around his cold body. Jacob gripped him tightly as Edward began to thrust harshly into him, hitting his sweet spot.

" _Edward ... more ... fuck me harder! I want you to make me yours._ " Jacob begged in a way that really brought out the animal in Edward, he grinned widely at him before picking up the pace as he let out a soft moan into the boy's ear. The sensations they both felt was a sensation that would always feel surprising and new, Edward would never get used to how hot Jacob was and Jacob would never get used how cold Edward was.

As Edward felt himself sucking on Jacob's hot skin, trailing bright red hickeys on his neck while thrusting into him relentlessly, as the sounds of skin slapping loudly filled the room along with the headboard hitting the wall. Jacob couldn't stop crying out Edward's name almost like he needed him.  
" _Cry out for me, pup ... say who you belong to ... scream my name, pup_." Edward whispered into Jacob's ear before a loud moan came from his lips.

" Edward! I belong to you! I'm yours! Ah!" Jacob cried out, gripping Edward tightly at the powerful sensations and thrusts he felt against his prostate.  
Edward felt as if he was beginning to lose himself deep inside the tight heat, inside of Jacob as he dug deeper inside of Jacob until he found he couldn't go deeper. He began to kiss Jacob, their tongues caressing each other, as Edward continued to thrust at a rapid pace as Jacob kept crying out his name.  
" _I'm close ... Fuck! I'm close! Ah!_ " Edward moaned out as his thrusts became sloppy inside of Jacob who was close to cumming as well, gripping him tightly as they both reached their peaks.

Both moaning each other's name blissfully, the room was only filled with Jacob's heavy breaths and his rapid heartbeat in Edward's ears.  
" _Just so you know Jacob, I treasure you more than I probably treasure my own life. I just need to know that you're mine ... I need to know that I won't lose you._ " Edward says softly with a gentle grin on his lips as his golden eyes meet Jacob's warm brown ones.  
" _I won't ever leave if you if don't ever give me a reason to leave,_ " Jacob answered Edward before drifting off into a deep sleep.

 


	3. From Afar - Caius x Aro x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it cause it took a while to get this out but I hope you like it.

It was one of his deepest and scariest secrets that he kept inside his heart and in his subconscious, it seemed as he never noticed it for the centuries that past. The centuries of the feeling of all that longing and yearning for the man to feel the same but it was seen as sinister, disgusting, and vulnerable. He couldn't tell anyone, he kept telling himself that he was sick and that something was wrong with him but he wasn't sick, he was just pushing away those powerful feelings.

That night he met that man, he couldn't believe the things he felt for the man that he was supposed to see as a brother, those feelings shouldn't even exist the leader, Aro thought every time he met those ruthless red eyes. Aro couldn't understand why he felt powerful things for the ruthless man, the executioner named Caius.

The man with such a liking to bloodshed and murder, it seemed that there was always a look of a vicious and animalistic man deep inside. The way he found himself glancing at Caius every now and then, especially since he had these beautiful red eyes that Aro found inviting. Aro even found himself aroused by the thought of Caius, he couldn't understand any of what he felt and truly believed he was insane. He had looked for Sulpicia and had mated with her to make those vulnerable and weak feelings disappear, they only lingered there deep inside his inhuman heart.

Sulpicia felt that Aro wasn't as in love with as when they first met almost as if something was taking up all his thoughts, she would try to see his thoughts even with a simple touch but he would make up excuses. Sulpicia would stop, believing that Aro had nothing to hide from her as she left Aro's thought inside his head. Aro had found his intense feelings get in the way of his power, he couldn't let that happen as he was power-hungry and would do anything to keep in power. He remembered when his brother, Marcus and his wife Didyme had wanted to leave from Volterra and he couldn't let it happen, he couldn't let Marcus leave. It angered him that they would want to leave their beloved home, as he heard their happy chatter and plans about leaving, where they would travel and all of it made Aro angrier.

He had to pretend he was happy, he had to pretend everything was fine, as he found that her power to make people happy was a unique power on its own, he couldn't let it go to waste. Not to mention that the Romanian Coven had been in power for some time but not for long, Aro couldn't let Didyme and Marcus leave. He needed Marcus to stay, he had remembered feeling the guilt of murdering Didyme, watching the color in her red eyes slowly fade away as he felt terrible about lying to Marcus but he needed Marcus to stay. He had remembered that she accused him of being attracted to Caius which also gave him more of a reason to get rid of her, he couldn't bear the thought of his secret out in the open.

He finds himself thinking to why he turned Caius, he always said it was because of his strong ambition and capacity to hate, it was interesting seeing how much he wanted to shed blood, to be strong. After Didyme's passing, Caius had thought to protect you and Sulpicia, not wanting to risk your health as he loved you with all his heart and being. Despite how much hate and cruelty he could show on his throne, behind the curtains he seemed to only show you his love, with how you seem to calm that animal in him. Yet, there was something he felt about Aro his master and the ringleader, the way he felt nervous around him sometimes as if he felt fearful in his presence or something, it was feelings he couldn't explain.

Caius wasn't supposed to show feelings of vulnerability, he was supposed to be strong and powerful as feelings of love and lust had to be concealed behind closed doors. He truly felt sorry that he lost his sister, Didyme and thought that they needed to take precautions with the safety of their wives and other members of the Volturi. But he knew you could handle yourself well with your power and wasn't on board with keeping you locked up all the time. You were his queen and he was your king. But there was something going on with Aro, he seemed to be guilty of something and he seemed to stutter more on his words, he seemed different after her death.

Caius had decided to talk to his brother, Aro about it and maybe try to comfort his brother as he knew Marcus was heartbroken about her death, he was dead silent and didn't talk to anyone. Caius had been walking down the hallway in the dark stormy night, thunder crashed and rested as the rain poured heavily along with the thunder. Caius continues to trail down the hallway as Aro's room was at the very end, it was the largest room in the castle and the room with the loudest echo. Caius could hear the sound of glass shattering coming from the room, as he got closer to the room he heard glass shatter again but louder. Listening to hear what Aro could be saying behind the door, he seemed silent until Caius had knocked on the door.

" _Who is it_?" Aro asked, his crimson eyes darting towards the large set of doors. Caius enters the door without announcing his entrance, Caius's eyes meet Aro who's sitting on his bed with only a black silk robe covering his body. Caius holds his composure as he sits beside one of his best friends and master.  
" _Aro ... how have you been handling her demise_?" Caius asks, his bright ruby eyes meet Aro's crimson eyes, Aro look malnourished with his pale translucent skin turning grey and his eyes seemed sunken.

" _When was the last time you had hunted? You look ... dead_." Caius asks, his voice and tone thick and cold. Aro really wasn't in the mood to hear it, he felt guilty, he thought he'd feel better after getting rid of the problem but it only got worse. He felt the guilt turn him inside out, he wasn't drinking and it felt as if he could hear her voice, screaming at him in pain.  
" _**You murderer! You heartless king! You killed your own sister! What kind of creature kills their own blood?! Marcus will find out! Caius will find out!**_ " Didyme screamed inside his head, the blood-curdling screams would've sent him over the edge sooner.

" _Aro ... are you alright? You don't seem like yourself ... what can I do to help_?" Caius asked, his cold tone gone and his caring tone thick in his voice, as his ruby red eyes held concern and care for the man beside him.  
" _There's nothing you can do to help me, Caius ... she's already gone and she's not coming back ... I should've been a better brother._ " Aro mumbled, his voice hoarse with no happiness in it, Aro seemed like a completely different person, he seemed almost human.

" _I can at least try ... maybe one of the guards can kind you a human blood bag, maybe go out on a date with Sulpicia ... just try to cope with it as best as you can._ " Caius insisted, his eyes beaming with concern and worry for Aro as Aro's eyes darted away from his, he couldn't bear the guilt and the pain. He took away someone's happiness for his own power, he took someone's life to save his own, he was a heartless king, he was a nightmare.

" _I can't stop thinking about her ... she's my sister, my blood and she's gone ... she's gone because of me._ " Aro shuddered, turning to look at Caius, wondering how he was still around someone like him, he was erratic, insane, he was anything but a friend, a brother.  
" _Don't feel guilty, my friend ... it's not your fault she's gone ... it's those idiotic Romanians if we get rid of them with more guards and someone with an immense amount of power._ " Caius barked as he gritted his teeth in anger.

Caius balled his fist tightly just thinking about them, as Aro's mood didn't seem to change in fact he just felt guiltier thinker that everyone thought it was them who caused the death of Didyme, but it was her own blood.  
" _It wasn't them ..._ " Aro mumbled, feeling his guilt get the better of him.  
" What do you mean, Aro? Do we have other competitors? Please tell me, Aro." Caius questioned Aro, his ruby eyes glistening in curiosity.  
" **_Caius ... Caius ... I did it ..._** " Aro cried, his throat tight with hunger and misery, hiding his face into Caius's sweater that he gripped tightly, he wished tears could fall but nothing would come out but a voiced cry.

Caius couldn't believe his ears, he couldn't believe that he would do something so ... heartless, his ruby eyes widened with shock as he didn't know how to react. This was his master if he dared to do anything to him then it would be a painful death, it would a suicide mission. The way Aro gripped him tightly and held onto him while he voiced his misery and pain, it made him want to comfort the man but he wished he hadn't heard his confession. Wrapping his arms around Aro, he lets a deep saddened breath leave his lips as he begins to run his hand over his hair, running his fingers through his long black locks of hair.

" _Please ... don't tell anyone ... if you told anyone then I will surely be murdered. You and Marcus are all I have right now ... If you told anyone then I'd have to ... kill you."_ Aro pleaded with Caius who wasn't going to tell anyone but he already felt guilty for hearing Aro's deadly secret.  
" _Master ... I wouldn't do anything to ensure your demise_." Caius affirmed, patting Aro's head gently. Aro felt that Caius was all that he had, he had to keep a keen eye on him and make him keep his mouth shut if anyone found out it would be his death wish.

Aro pulled his face out of Caius's sweater, his crimson eyes gazing deep into Caius's ruby red eyes that held agony, Caius's eyes continued to follow Aro's as his red eyes that were once full of despair, were full of hunger.  
Aro found himself gravitating towards Caius's lips, his eyes glancing down at his lips as Caius worried what Aro was going to do to him, it was rare when he felt fear but with a deadly and inhumane secret like his. He wondered was he going to kill him for a few moments but he kept his composure.

Aro's hand cupped Caius's cheeks, his cold cheeks as he gulped loudly, the way the rain drowned out any sounds and the thunder that didn't shock fear into the creatures. As you and Caius had a night planned, things seemed to have been depressing and you wanted to try and make things happier for Caius. You had lit two large candles in the large room you both shared, you wore a transparent black and red babydoll lingerie set, you had waited for Caius for a few minutes in bed. Sitting up in the bed, you cross your arms remembering the promise he told you, letting a deep sigh leave your lips as you throw on your robe.

Aro had felt his lips touch Caius's lips, they felt firm and stone-like, brushing his lips against his for a few moments before kissing Caius gently, his hand cupping his cold cheeks and his eyes shut in bliss. Caius felt as if he was tempted to kiss Aro back, he felt his body move on its own as his lips pressed against Aro's lips as he gripped Aro's robe tightly. You began to pace down the hallway, your footsteps gentle in the hallway, as you began to search for Caius in the library, and all around the castle.

When he was right under your fangs, as Caius had found himself immersed in a deep passionate kiss with Aro, as their lips were connected and their hands trailed each other's bodies. Aro found his hands trailing down Caius's chest, gripping his sweater tightly as he moaned softly against his lips. Caius couldn't resist the sweet and arousing temptation Aro gave him, the way he made him feel vulnerable and submissive was something he enjoyed. Pulling away from Aro's lips, as he felt cold pleasant shivers up his spine, the close feeling of being around Aro and the sweet yet toxic taste of his lips was something he never tasted before.

" **_Caius ... I need you ... I demand you ... pleasure me, Caius._** " Aro breathed out. His hands cupping his cheeks as Caius felt a shiver run up his spine as he couldn't say a word but he knew that he should obey him or he wonders what he would do to him. Caius begins to wonder when has Aro felt these sinful things for him but he knows it's probably been a while, maybe centuries. Caius begins to trail kisses against Aro's neck, making the man groan at the feeling as he ran his fingers through Caius's blonde locks.

Caius didn't know what to feel about it all. Aro had felt these feelings for a while and knew just how deep and powerful they were. Aro felt his throat sting and burn painfully, wincing loudly as he pulled Caius up, his bright red eyes hungry for his blood. Unable to control his hunger, Aro sinks his fangs deep into Caius's shoulder, causing a whimper to escape his lips, gripping Aro's robe tightly as he continues to drink hungrily from the vampire.

You continue to search the halls, asking the twins if they have seen Caius in which they said they thought they heard chatter in Aro's room, you think that he's talking with Aro and that they won't mind if she interrupts. Trailing out of the throne room, you began to trail down the long hallways full of bedrooms.

Aro continues to drink from Caius for a few more moments as he pulls away, the taste was sort of bitter but tangy as wiped the blood that was dripping from Caius's shoulder, he rests his other hand on his cheek. Before devouring Caius's lips again hungrily, he wasn't going to let this opportunity get away from him. As he found Caius submissive to his every whim and desire, as he threw off Caius's red scarf onto the floor, before throwing his sweater along with it. As Aro hovered above Caius's body, he continued to devour Caius's lips as arousal rose between them both, it was undeniable.

You began to knock on Aro's door impatiently as Aro shot up along with Caius as they both stared at the door, wondering who could ruin this moment.  
" _Aro!? Is Caius in there? He promised he would tuck me tonight._ " You exclaimed as you twisted the door open as loud gasps escaped their lips.

Your eyes widened at the sight before you, your mouth was agape as they both appeared mortified, Caius felt as if he was caught in the headlights, as he pushed Aro off him, embarrassed. You closed your mouth as you felt weirdly aroused at the thought of Aro and Caius, you were waiting all day to be pounded into the bed but Caius seemed busy with Aro. You found a sly grin grow on your lips as you began to pull off your robe, letting it fall to the floor, your lingerie catching the eyes of both vampires.

" **_What ... what in the world are you doing, (Y/N)?"_** Caius questioned you, he seemed to be flushing with anger as Aro seemed to catch your drift as a smirk rested on his lips, knowing that the bigger the party is the more fun they'll have.  
" **_Oh, how delightful! It seems we have another partner, Caius ... my dear (Y/N) why don't you come sit with us_**?" Aro insists as you grin widely, pulling off his robe as well.

Caius was really sure that he didn't know who he married almost 200 years ago, when did you start to like this? When were you this lewd and needy? He felt as if he blindsided by everything, his eyes wide for a few moments before going back to their normal size. Sitting beside Aro, you giggle to yourself as Caius huffs in some air before pressing gentle kisses to your neck, making you chuckle at the sensation as Caius began to pull the slips of your lingerie down.

Aro chuckled at how Caius seemed to please you, grinning slyly.  
" _Caius ... so how do you want to do this_?" You asked in a purr.  
" _I ... I want you between us both but we can take turns with you ... but we can't forget about Aro_." Caius insisted, his red eyes watching as the babydoll slipped off you, your breasts hardened with pure arousal. You began to pull the babydoll off of your torso, as you felt the cool breeze against your skin. Grinning as you pushed Caius back onto the bed, as you were just in a pair of suggestive underwear, as you began to crawl onto Caius.

Aro watched, feeling arousal from watching Caius be submissive to you, holding a grin as you gazed intensely into Caius's bloodred eyes that held some form of desire, smirking widely you begin to brush your lips against his. As your hand trailed up Caius's chest, you began to passionately kiss Caius, his firm cold lips against yours was a feeling you enjoyed for the past 200 years. You began to cup his cheeks as Caius's hands rested on your hips before trailing down to your butt, squeezing it firmly making you moan into the kiss. Aro chuckled seeing both reactions from the both of you as you continued to kiss Caius, your tongues caressing each other and dancing with each other.

Pulling away from his lips as you could taste the venom on your tongue, grinning you give Aro a small kiss just to even things up, smiling again you began to whisper some things into Aro's ear, a grin rested on his lips.  
As you giggled to yourself before kissing Caius again, your legs dangling off the large king-sized bed as Aro licked his lips as Caius seemed fearful of what was to come next. Aro began to pull off his shoes along with his pants as Caius didn't seem to object against it. Crawling onto the bed, he has this grin on his lips that would make Cheshire the cat jealous, as he pulled his underwear down to his ankles as Caius shut his eyes tightly.

Aro dreamed of doing this for a while as his mouth began to water at the naughty thought, running his tongue in circles around the head of Caius's shaft making the man gasp at the cold sensation against him. As you watched his expressions twist and turn beautifully in satisfaction, grinning widely as Aro played Caius. Aro continued to flick his tongue against the head of Caius's shaft for a few moments before engulfing softly, making him clench his teeth at the freezing sensation consuming him.

" **_Caius ... Caius ... Caius_** " You repeated like a mantra in his ear, as he enjoyed the way you lustfully whispered his name, the way you said it was enough to make him whine at Aro's cold touch.  
" **_Aro ... Aro ..._** " Caius grunted as Aro continued to engulf him softly in his mouth, Caius arched his back against the sensations that Aro gave him. Aro began to rise and fall with his shaft in his mouth as he sucked softly on the flesh deep in his throat.

" **_Aro ... Mnh! More! Ah!_** " Caius cried out in pure blissful ecstasy, grabbing a fistful of Aro's black hair, as you chuckled wickedly at his reactions and how he could cry out and be submissive to Aro but it was a different story with you both. Caius never enjoyed being as submissive as he did in that very moment, as he felt himself whine and yearn for more from the man before him. Aro halted what he was doing with a sly grin resting on his lips as Caius's eyebrows scrunched down angrily as he hated being denied release.

" **_Don't worry, Caius ... we'll be sure to make you have one of the best nights of your eternal life._** " You purred before straddling his lap again, taking his long length inside of you, letting a loud long moan escape your lips at the full yet cold feeling inside you. Aro came up behind you as he rubbed himself against Caius who was prepared for anything, his legs were up on Aro's shoulders while you were the icing in between both cookies.

" **_Aro!_** " Caius shouted out in extreme pain, the stretched feeling and the way he forced himself in made him clench his teeth tightly at the pain.  
" **_Caius ... you're fine and the pain will eventually subside in a few moments._** " You cooed at Caius, before pressing a gentle hungry kiss against his lips.

10 Minutes had passed before Aro began to slowly thrust inside of Caius, whimpers seeping through the cracks of his lips as you knew that meant you would move as well, rubbing yourself against Caius's lap.  
" **_Aro ... (Y/N) ... more._** " Caius pleaded in a whimper as he began to grip the sheets beneath him, the new blissful sensations that he began to get accustomed to. You chuckled softly before running your tongue along his neck, making him shiver at the cold moist feeling as Aro continued to thrust into Caius slowly and antagonizing.

" ** _Caius ... Caius"_** You moaned at the full and delightful pleasure that made you yearn for more, as Aro chuckled seeing how Caius could please you without doing much. You began to snap your hips in an erratic manner, making you cry out at the jolting yet blissful feeling as Caius was never anything less than an amazing lover. Aro began to thrust roughly into Caius, making him whimper and whine his name. As he felt like the pleasure was already too much, you were clenching tightly around him and Aro was thrusting into him.

" **_Aro! Aro! P-please ... more_**!" Caius pleaded with Aro wantonly as Aro was happy to please the one he loved for centuries. As Aro continued to snap his hips inside of Caius, watching his face twist and turn in ecstasy. You began to speed up your pace as well, slamming your hips up and down on his lap as moans and cries leave your lips at the pleasure you felt.

As thunder crashed loudly along with the sounds of ecstasy filling the room, Aro began to gently bite on your shoulder making you wince at the stinging feeling. Moaning at the sweet sugary taste, sucking whatever blood was in you as you felt your head twirl and thump at the feeling, slamming your hips down erratically, was a sensation you loved.

As Caius began to jerk against you both, clinging to you both like magnets as he knew he was close to his peak, gripping the sheets tightly as he let out a series of cries, enjoying the feeling of being submissive.  
" **_Ah! Mnh! More! Ah! More! More!_** " Caius cried out in pleasure as he arched his back before crying out in blissful ecstasy, Aro let out a loud moan as well, feeling himself reach his peak as well. As you continued for a few more moments, slamming your hips down crazily until you reached your peak, with a loud cry of Caius's name leaving your lips.

 ** _Falling beside Caius as Aro lays on the other side of Caius, as Caius wrapped you both up in his arms as he felt himself fall in love with you both all over again, he was going to be happy with the both of you_**.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it cause it took a while to get this out but I hope you like it.


	4. Older' Jane x Felix - Who Is In Control?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is the first part of your request @JaneVolturi, I'll do the Demetri/Jane soon and thanks for requesting dear.
> 
> THIS IS AN OLDER JANE! JANE IN THIS SMUT IS 18! DON'T GET IT TWISTED!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS AN OLDER JANE! JANE IN THIS SMUT IS 18! DON'T GET IT TWISTED!

Pain, torture, power ... It was all that Jane knew, she was born into a thunderstorm and her life seemed to be a thunderstorm that never stopped. Until Aro came along, he protected and saved her and her brother Alec and showed them mercy when others wouldn't. It was an unexpected kindness but they felt as if he was family, almost like a dad to Jane and Alec. It seemed as if all the pain that she suffered from, every flame of pain that she had been in was now something she could control, instead she was the one bringing the pain to keep people in check. To keep herself in power, she loves the feeling of bringing people to their knees and hasn't been in the dating scene for decades.

Felix was the kind of guy who knew what he was capable of, he knew 100 different ways to kill anyone who his master asked, anyone who dared to defy him. He also enjoyed the company of females and he was a flirt, he knew how to make a girl blush and make a girl feel like he was the only one she was looking at. But he hadn't ever had a lover which was embarrassing but he's only had one-night stands with human blood bags. Jane had been around the ropes a few times but she was just waiting for Felix to fall into her ring, she wanted to show him the ropes but she also wanted to show him that she was anything but nice.

Jane knew what she was doing when she teased Felix wearing a cute black little dress and a pair of black boots that complimented her attire well, her makeup done well and her Tuscany blonde hair put into an elegant bun. The way she pranced in front of him like prey, the way her candy apple eyes held desire and lust for him was tempting, the way that she played like prey. The way she knew how to get him into her grasp, throughout the day she played prey, she played human with a devilish smirk that would impress the devil. The day passed by slowly with every tease and taunt she gave him made the day go by slower as Felix grew with anticipation and desire, just how she wanted him. The night came along, the moon had risen up into the night sky along with the bright stars as she awaited her prey, a simple note written in cherry red ink had Felix tempted to visit Jane in her room.

Felix held a wide devilish grin on his lips, his red eyes glowing with lust and anticipation, knocking politely on Jane's door with a happy grin as she had quickly left that black little dress and had gotten dressed in something more appealing. A pleasant grin resting on her lips as she wore these tall black boots that she could walk effortlessly in. The eye-catching black frilly bodysuit she wore that showed enough skin to tease any fellow who fell into her traps, into her rings. She enjoyed the amount of sheer material that she had on it and the way she felt in control, her elegant bun gone and her Tuscany hair wild on her hair. Smiling to herself widely, she finished lighting the final candle before opening the door to meet Felix's hungry crimson eyes. The way his eyes landed onto the appealing lingerie she wore, grinning widely as her eyes held hunger, desire, but most of all control resided in her eyes.

Chuckling lowly as his eyes went from the undergarments to her yearnful red eyes, grinning she had pulled him harshly by the collar of his shirt and yanking him into her room. Shutting the door tightly behind him and locking it, only she had to key to get him out.

" _You're so ... appetizing in this ... after that little show, you gave me don't you think I deserve the ... real show_?" Felix questioned Jane, his husky voice thick with arousal as Jane rolled her eyes about how perverted he could be, how he idiotically appealed. Grabbing his collar roughly again, pulling him down as she had to set down some ground rules if she was going to be in her ring.

" _Look, Felix ... don't you think that I'll be anything but gentle since you're in my room, my control ... don't you think that it's better to submissive than to be in control_?" Jane questioned Felix, her tone sickly sweet and the bitterness in her tone mixed with the sweet sickness, was a controlling mix. He had realized what she had wanted and he wasn't going to be under her control, he was the only one who should be in control since she was never submissive in her life, right?  
" I'm not going to play your little childish games, Jane," Felix exclaimed harshly but his tone didn't scare her one bit, it just fueled that thunderstorm inside of her.

" _You think you scare me, huh? Just cause you're a big perverted fool who can put a good fight but there's one person you'll never beat. Guess who_?" Jane barked, her tone thickly bitter as she was done playing sweetly with him. She had more control over him than he had over his lustful desires.  
" _I don't care. I wouldn't have come here to fulfill your desires unless I was in control. Besides, you've never been su-_ " Felix managed to say before the feeling of pain twisted his body, falling to his knees with painful winces slipping out of his lips. She wasn't going to ever be submissive, she wasn't ever going to be below someone and if anyone dared to make her that way, she would only show them that she's always dominant.  
" _Stop .._." Felix muttered, his voice thick with pain as the pain slowly consumed him and the pain got more powerful, letting a quick chuckle leave her lips.

Pitiful. Jane thought before stopping, letting a painful growl leave his lips as it made his blood boil thinking that Jane had control over him, slamming his fists onto the floor beneath them before feeling Jane bring his face up to face him. The defiance in his face, his crimson eyes glowing in anger as she chuckled, seeing how pitiful Felix was before her feet, she had something for him. Her lips curved into a devilish grin as she spoke " _How pitiful you are ... do you underestimate me, Felix? I thought you knew who was in control? Who can make you fall to your knees, boy? Tell me._ "

Defiance once again struck him, he wasn't going to bend so easily to Jane's will as she waited a few moments for an answer before gritting her teeth tightly.  
" **_Answer me, boy_**!" Jane demanded, her voice thick with anger as she was bubbling with anger, how could he so easily defy her? Didn't he learn his lesson? Kicking him harshly in the pit of his stomach, making him hunch over at the sudden hit as she began to walk over to her dresser with a few toys, she would use to bend him to her will. A riding crop, as she held it in her grasp as Felix turned his attention to Jane, knowing that she was going to bend him in so many ways.

" _Don't make this harder than it has to be, Felix. Just tell me who's in control?_ " Jane insists, letting the crop hit the palm of her hand repeatedly, her face empty with not an ounce of sympathy there. Felix wasn't going to be tortured by some girl, but she was also his superior who knew how to bend anyone to her will. What an awkward situation, Felix thought to himself. Jane stood her ground, waiting for those words to leave his lips.  
" _ **You,**_ " Felix muttered under his breath, unable to look up at the girl in front of him, letting a prideful chuckle leave her lips as pride bubbled up inside of her.

" **_Good boy. Now ... I'll give you your reward since you deserve it. Don't think that because I'm so easy on you now that I won't be so hard on you next time._** " Jane remarked, her tone softer as one of her hand's caress Felix's cheeks, making his anger and frustration fade away slowly, she could be sweet but it was a side that she rarely let come to the light. She chuckled before walking back to the dresser with the toys set so gracefully, letting a soft smile grow on her lips, Jane grabs a white phallic toy that was crystal clear.

Felix didn't know what to expect, as he began to take off his coat and jacket, letting it fall to the floor until he saw Jane holding the large phallic toy with a wide grin plastered on her face. His crimson eyes became wide with shock, he didn't know if should continue on as Jane was going to open her mouth again with demands.  
" _On your knees, Felix ..._ " Jane demanded sweetly, obeying her commands in fear of what she would do to him with her powers. On his knees, he worried about what she would do to him with those toys but it also excited him as arousal pulsated through him.

" **_Open wide_** " Jane teased, as she began to dig the jelly-like toy down Felix's throat, making him gag immensely at the feeling and how deep she was going with the toy. She enjoyed seeing people in pain, she enjoyed the feeling of people submissive to her every whim, and most of all she enjoyed the rush of adrenaline and arousal that ran through her every time. Felix felt the toy penetrate his throat deeper and deeper until she eventually took it out of his mouth, coating the phallic toy in his venom. Holding a wide grin on her lips as arousal pulsated through her, she chuckled to herself before demanding Felix take off his pants. The feeling of the plastic coating his tongue made him gag if he could, but the way he still held arousal, he felt aroused being submissive, he felt like he got off on the pain.

Felix began to slip off his pants as he saw a light stain in his briefs, I guess that was enough proof that he was fully aroused, as Jane stood before him watching him intensely. As his briefs came off, the sight was surely not disappointing with a sly grin plastered on her lips, he was thick and pretty large and was dripping with arousal. Gripping the tight flesh in her fist, she rubs the head of his thick shaft, the cold fluids on her thumb as she continues to tease him, hearing his loud voices of pleasure.  
" **_Mnh! J-jane ... s-stop teasing me!_** " Felix pleaded with her, making her chuckle at how he whimpered and cried out beneath her, it was the very thing she lived for.

" _Alright ... Alright!_ " Jane chuckled, removing her hand as she held a soft smile on her lips, it was almost like seeing the calm before a thunderstorm or a rainbow after a rainstorm.  
" **_Now ... this is going to be the part where I'll try to please you instead of making it unsatisfying for you. I believe that you'll enjoy it immensely, Felix ... just follow my commands and you'll do well._** " Jane advised politely, her candy apple eyes gazing intensely into his for a few moments before she placed herself behind him, twisting him into a position that would make him mortified beyond belief.

His rear in the air as the other side of his body gravitated towards the ground, the position made him speechless, he couldn't say anything to her. The illusion of pain she could put him through was a nightmare itself.  
" **Jane?!** " Felix exclaimed mortified as Jane answered with a meek "what" as the toy still resided in her grasp. Rubbing the cold toy against him, making him suck in the air at the cold feeling against him before feeling the toy shoved deep inside of him, making him cry out at the sensation. The new feelings and sensations took over him slowly and painfully.

Waiting a few moments, giving him a moment to fully realize what was going on before she began to harshly thrust the toy inside of him, hitting that good spot of his as he couldn't bite back any moans. The way they were forced out of his lips, the way she watched every reaction of his, like how his body gravitated towards the toy. As she chuckles at his reactions before driving the pace for a few moments, making Felix whimper at the powerful sensations deep inside of him. Biting his bottom lip firmly, as she continued to thrust the toy inside of him as he stopped caring about what others would say about him. All he cared about was getting his high.

" _What would the others say if they heard you like this? It's such a pathetic position to be in, isn't it Felix?_ " Jane taunted and teased sweetly.  
" _I ... I-i don't care what they ... Ah! ... I don't care what they think!_ " Felix managed to say, the pleasure that the toy gave him was a sensation he'd learn to enjoy. The way his head shot up in pleasure with every harsh thrust that Jane gave him with the toy, the way his moans rolled so erotically off his tongue was arousing for Jane.  
" **_Ah! Mnh! Ah ... God! I'm ... I-i'm close!_** " Felix stuttered out erotically, deep and loud moans left his lips as the sensations began to get unbearable, his lips quivered and a loud scream erupted from his lips as he reached his peak.

Spilling out venom instead of semen, as a soft moan escaped his lips as Jane halted all of her movements, pulling out the toy covered in his bodily fluids.  
" **_I guess you really got off on this plastic toy ... but now you're going to please me since I got to please you._** " Jane taunted sweetly before going back over to the dresser and getting a towel to wipe off the toy before setting it back in the dresser. She was going to use another toy on Felix, the infamous vibrator that would ultimately break him, holding the small pink toy she walks over to him and demands he lie on his back.

Lying on his back, his body quivering from his first orgasm as he felt Jane put the small toy on the head of his thick shaft, putting it on the first set of vibrations making him stutter out erotic whimpers.  
" **_Let's see how good your tongue is since it's not good at anything else._** " Jane taunted relentlessly before perching on his face, her body turned towards his lower half as Felix began to moan softly at the sensations vibrating against his pulsating shaft. Running his tongue lazily up and down her core, the cold feeling made a shiver utter out of her lips, the moist feeling of his tongue effortlessly caressing her moist canal.

The way his tongue twirled around her clit made her whimper at the simple yet powerful sensation, Felix knew how to please her ordinarily without any sort of pain or sadism, just pure pleasure. Sucking softly on her delicate bud, making a moan roll off of Jane's tongue as the prideful boastful feeling came back, bubbling inside of him as he continues. Gently biting down on her bottom lip, she can feel her arousal grow more as Felix begins to thrust his tongue slowly inside of her cold soaking core, making her moan loudly.  
" _Felix ..._ " Jane moaned wantonly, as she began to rock her hips against his cold tongue, the cold yet erotic sensation was arousing her more than she'd admit.

Felix began to feel himself lose control, feeling his hips thrust upwards as he shut his eyes tightly until he found his hips in the air as he exploded, the liquids getting on his chest and stomach. As Jane chuckled, seeing how much he was trembling and how his shaft was still pulsating and jerking, pulling the toy off of his shaft, she wants to feel the full effect of his tongue.

" **_Continue, Felix ..._** " Jane ordered as she was slowly growing impatient. Obeying her commands, he continues where he left off and runs his tongue in circles on Jane's bud, gripping her thighs tightly and his mind focused on her pleasure, her satisfaction. Rocking her hips in rhythm with Felix's tongue as continued to stroke his tongue softly against her soaking core, blissfully shutting her eyes and throws her head back in pure euphoric bliss.

" _Ah ... Felix ... Felix ... more_!" Jane moaned softly as she felt pure bliss overcome her body, his tongue cold yet with every stroke from his tongue she felt like she was on fire. Her voice began to get softer and softer as her hands caressed her breasts, gripping them tightly as arousal ran through her body. Thrusting her hips against Felix's tongue at a rapid pace, she found herself mindlessly awaiting her end, her peak, she was waiting for the sweet taste of bliss.

" **_Mnh! Felix! Ah! There!_** " Jane moaned softly as she arched her back, feeling her body rise at the electric bliss that coursed through her body. As her body shook at the intense sensations, as soft breaths left her lips for a few moments before she stood up, getting off of Felix's face. Chuckling proudly, he begins to wipe away to venom dripping down his lips with a devilish grinning resting on his lips as he felt pride knowing he could please her. Jane grinned to herself before feeling Felix's lips collide with hers, shutting her eyes in bliss as it's been a while since she's been kissed like that, so hungrily and so passionately. The way her feet moved back towards the bed behind them, falling onto the comforting sheets as her hands trailed and explored Felix's body, the way his tongue danced with hers.

 ** _Why was he making her feel so ... desired?_** Jane thought as she enjoyed the tingling sensations of his tongue against hers, the bitter taste of the venom coating their tongues, it just all felt so good. Felix's hands traveled to that lace bodysuit of hers, ripping off her body and throwing it onto the floor. Her translucent skin looked porcelain and beautiful, everything about her was sickeningly gorgeous. Feeling as if he was finally in control, he began to rub himself against Jane's soaking core, earning a growl from her lips as anticipation began to build up between them both.  
" **_Hurry up!_** " Jane demanded, clenching her teeth tightly as her candy apple eyes were charged with lust and yearning, almost glowing in the dark room.

" **_Felix ... Mnh! So big_**!" Jane whimpered at the feeling of Felix diving deep inside of her core, filling her to the brim as a pleasurable groan leaves Felix's lips. The tight yet cold feeling wrapped around him tightly made him already feel so close, he felt so sensitive after all that stuff happening earlier. Taking in a deep breath before slowly thrusting his hips deep inside of Jane, making whimpers creep through her lips at the deep sensations.  
" ** _You like this, huh? Look at you ... whimpering like a puppy in my arms._** " Felix growled animalistically, grinding his hips further inside her core, as her nails dug into his skin with every whimper of his name leaving her lips.

 ** _Were they lovers or people just trying to please each other because they don't have lovers? Jane and Felix thought, their thoughts were more similar than they thought. Both powerful yet lonesome souls, maybe it was because cold and cruel souls such as their own could never find someone to love them, because their hearts are made are of nothing but fire._** The heavy breaths that filled the room, as Jane gripped Felix tightly with soft moans leaving her lips. The desirable sensations that rocked her body made her want to scream, tear her hair out, it made her want to lose her mind. As Felix let a long moan leave his lips, as he continued to snap his hips deeper and deeper inside of Jane, he felt like it was getting warmer and warmer the deeper he went, he couldn't stop himself from whimpering.

He didn't want to disappoint Jane, after all, he was tired of disappointing people as he began to snap his hips at an inhuman pace, as his name flew out of her lips repeatedly with the pleasure, unlike anything she felt before.  
" **_Felix! Mnh! That's it! That's it! Ah!_** " Jane cried out, gripping the sheets tightly as her eyes remained shut tightly as she could've come at any moment. He began to bit his bottom lip roughly as he felt himself right at his peak, letting a powerful moan leave his lips as he arched himself deep inside of Jane, emptying himself one last time.

As Jane felt herself come moments after, letting a soft low moan of Felix's name part her lips as the feeling of Felix's burning semen filled her up. With a loud gasp leaving her lips as she felt pleased, she felt satisfied unlike just sexually satisfied she felt like she was fulfilled. Collapsing on top of Jane out of exhaustion as he felt he had fulfilled his purpose, she had satisfied him and he had satisfied her. **_Jane felt ... warmth. She had felt warmth for the first time in centuries, wrapping her arms around him tightly as she shut her eyes blissfully. Was he the one all along? No, he couldn't be ... was he?_**

**_◎ ➤ Should Jane wait to confess her feelings for Felix when things between them get more intimate?_ **   
**_□  ➤ Should Jane just keep Felix as a friend with benefits?_ **   
**_▲ ➤ Or should Jane keep their relationship business friendly?_ **


	5. Ship Smut Poll/Deciding The Next Chapter Of Smut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look, I know you guys want to read some nice smut but before I can post a smutty chapter, I want you guys to vote on the poll and decide which Ship/Ships you would like the most and after 3 to 5 days, I'll check on it and see what you guys answered. Which ever ship gets the most votes will be the next one done, please vote and comment if you what you answered or what you would like for me to write.

  
  
Look, I know you guys want to read some nice smut but before I can post a smutty chapter, I want you guys to vote on the poll and decide which Ship/Ships you would like the most and after 3 to 5 days, I'll check on it and see what you guys answered. Which ever ship gets the most votes will be the next one done, please vote and comment if you what you answered or what you would like for me to write. Also, I apologize for being gone for a while but I was and still am working on other projects which can take a while but I will still try to post here when I can, be nice down in the comments and don't post or request anything where the characters aren't 18 or aren't adults, please don't.  
  
Just answer here: <https://www.strawpoll.me/19019342>


	6. Bittersweet Lovin' - Jasper Hale x Fem' Reader

  


 

You and Jasper were in a complex yet amorous relationship with each other that was mostly hard because of his urges, his almost uncontrollable urges that left him unable to be in the same room with you for more than 25 minutes. Which left you often asking him to change you from a delicate human to a powerful vampire, but it almost always no due to him not wanting to curse you with eternal life. It didn't help that you were starting to become more ... tempting to Jasper in many different ways. He constantly feared that he'd be harming you or he feared that he'd put you in harm's way especially when getting intimate with him which sometimes ended in him pushing you away.

However, this was the day that he'd lose control, the day that he couldn't hold back, it was late spring and it was in the late evening when this incident occurred. It began with Alice, Jasper's bestfriend getting your makeup done for a date you and Jasper were going on, once she finished your makeup she had sprayed some sweet alluring perfume on you. Which only made your blood smell sweeter prompting Jasper to smell your blood from the living room, as he sat down with Edward and Emmett, he found himself unable to keep the conversation going. Especially when he found his throat stinging with this pain that could only be soothed with blood, he gritted his teeth as he shifted in his seat.

Alice had beamed joyfully at you, giving you a warm hug that only made the sisterly bond between you both grow stronger, thanking her countlessly you go downstairs cheerfully, as you were happy that the bond between you and Jasper was growing stronger and stronger. As you made your way down the stairs, you felt joy beam within you since you enjoyed being with Jasper and loved every moment you could grow closer to him. Your bond was growing deeper and deeper.

You made your way to the living room as you stood in the archway, a soft grin on your lips as you watched him converse with Edward and Emmett for a few moments before he got up, linking your arm in his. The sharp stinging pain in his throat growing even more painful. Not to mention, you wore this crimson ruched bodycon dress that hugged and caressed all your curves, to him it was like you trying to become his meal. As you both were going to make your way out of the door to the restaurant, Alice stops you both as she exclaims excitedly "I have to get a picture of you two before you go." It wasn't a surprise Alice wanted to take a picture but honestly, you liked thinking that you could both look back at it decades from now and grin and laugh about it. Jasper tried not to let it show that he was a bit in pain especially with how your scent wafted nicely through the air. He didn't want you to see that he was in pain.

As you both posed for the photo, his hand resting on your waist whilst your hand rested on his chest as you put a blissful smile that made Jasper smile softly as well. Alice grinned widely in excitement as the camera flashed a few times, capturing the delicate romance between you both. "Go on, you two ... you better make her happy, Jasper and don't suck her dry ...!" Alice exclaims she might as well just cursed you both cause before 10 minutes later you had fallen on the ground, scraping your knee against the hard solid concrete. You both were 5 minutes away from the Cullen house, as you winced at the stinging pain in your knee. Damn was it hard to walk in 4-inch heels, you thought to yourself. Jasper stood a few feet away from you, the smell of your blood was immensely strong, it was so sweet, the stinging pain in his throat was becoming unbearable. Your eyes met Jaspers, there was bloodlust burning in his golden eyes, you saw his once golden eyes become midnight black, causing your heart to stop in your ribcage.

"Jasper ..." You say softly, Jasper clenched his teeth tightly as he was trying to stop himself from lunging at you but he couldn't stop himself. Jasper lunged towards you causing you to began to scurry backward as you yelped at the sudden swift movements of him, you felt the adrenaline in your veins rush within you, unlike anything you've ever felt. As you continued to scurry away but Jasper began to speed towards you, bloodlust consuming him as you cried out for his name, trying to snap him back into reality but Emmett pulling him back did. 

Alice had seen Jasper try to lunge at you from a window and called Emmett as she and Emmett raced to stop him from completely killing you. As you sat on the ground, you felt the tears race down your cheeks and your heart race the moment, he managed to get loose from Emmett's grasp. He grabbed your arm and tried to grab you but Emmett pulled his back causing him to lose his grip on your wrist, as you felt your breath become shaky and your heart thumps heavily in your chest. "Jasper ... Jasper ... Jasper! It's just a little blood ... it's just blood ..." Alice exclaims, trying to get him to snap out of his bloodlust, her face turns in worry as she turns towards you, your knee still bleeding. You wiped the tears from your eyes as you took a few deep breaths, it had happened before and you hoped it would've been under more control.

But having a vampire for a soulmate was a hard relationship to maintain, Emmett takes Jasper out into the woods to hunt some animals so he would snap out of his bloodlust. Whilst Alice took you to Carlisle who apologized for the repeated incident and he told you about how it'd probably be best for her to try to cover up her scent. But he also told her about how it's gotten hard for him to keep himself from draining her and told you that Jasper might consider changing you into one of them. You had hoped he would change you soon before it got too late to change you soon after Carlisle patched up your wound, you had decided to go back home and just try to deal with the situation once again. You put away the dress and decided to wear it on a better occasion, as you lied in your bed with a remote control in your grasp, you wanted to try and take your mind off the situation that happened almost 3 hours ago.

You scrolled through many of the tv channels but none of them interesting you enough to stay on, you let a deep sigh part from your lips as you had decided to just watch the current channel and try to get some rest. You curled up on your side as thoughts of Jasper constantly plagued your mind like a bad virus, you worried constantly about the next time he would lose control like that or when he wasn't your Jasper. Jasper had been hunting all kinds of animals as guilt plagued his mind, he couldn't believe he would do it again, he couldn't believe he put your life at risk, he wanted to apologize to you but that wouldn't be enough. But he needed to see you once again, he needed to see that you were still alive, that you were still his little bunny as he liked to call you.

You felt as though you needed to see him as well, you wanted to feel his strong arms wrapped around you from behind, his face nuzzling into yours as you both shared beautiful bliss together. You smiled softly to yourself at the sweet thought, you sit up in your bed as you can hear something hitting the side of your small home. You feel your heart skip a beat as you immediately knew it was Jasper, as you felt a delicate grin rest on your lips as you saw Jasper's head through your open window.  
"Jasper ... how are you, my love?" You say with a smile resting on your lips, he enters your room with a small grin that quickly faded away.  
"Please don't feel guilty, Jasper ... it's my fault, I should've known to cover up my scent better." You say, trying to take away Jasper's guilt.

"Don't say that. I should've ran away or done something besides putting your life in danger, (Y/N). I should ... no, I will try to have better control over my thirst ... I just need to make sure that my precious bunny is alive." Jasper replies as he makes his way over to your bed, he kneels before you as his cold hands make their way to your warm rosy cheeks. "Jazz ... I'm sorry for whatever I did to make you want to suck my blood." You say, apologizing to Jasper as his golden eyes meet yours, a delicate smile soon grew upon his lips. "Don't be sorry. It's not your fault, (Y/N) ... It's all my fault. I thought that my thirst would've been more controllable as time went on but ... I guess not." Jasper replies, his eyes darting away from yours. One of his fingers brushes upon your soft lips.

"You'll get better as long as you keep trying, Jazz. I know you will ... I just don't need to remain human, if I was like you ... we'd have no problems." You insisted, your hand resting on his cheeks as well causing his golden eyes to meet yours once again, your heart was racing so fast in your chest and you felt your breath suddenly leave your body. Jasper's finger rubbed your bottom lip, a small sly grin soon grew on his lips, he could sense the reaction he was having on you. "I told you that I wanted you to stay human for as long as you possibly could but ... I would ... I might change you after we get ... married." Jasper answers, he doesn't want to hurt you or put you in potential danger, it was plausibly the best choice. "Is this how you're proposing, Mr. Whitlock? I expected ... a proper proposal, perhaps one with an engagement ring." You tease in a purr.

Jasper chuckled at your question, his eyes gazed into your intensely, the way he was gazing into your eyes drew out this beautiful sensation of arousal in your body. "I apologize, ma'am. I promise I'll give you a proper proposal when I feel as though it's the right time. Is there anything that I can do to ... make your worries disappear?" Jasper questions, his words sound like a purr but still sound husky, you can feel your heart halt all movements in your chest and your lips gravitate towards his. Jasper can hear your heartbeat increase and he can feel and sense your arousal. Your lips press against his delicately as your eyes close in sweet bliss, your hands rest against his chest as he presses his lips against yours as well. You can feel your panties soak with arousal as you continue to kiss Jasper, you question if he's making you feel aroused or was it your body's doing but damn does he know how to make you ache for him.

The kiss between you both grows deeper and more intense, as your arms are wrapped around his neck tightly, your head turning in different angles as you moaned softly against his lips. Jasper can't help but want to rip off your clothing but he fretted that he'd be hurting you too much. "Please ... Jasper ... don't hold back ..." You breathed softly against his lips, the way you said his name sent shivers of arousal through his body. "Are you sure about that, Darlin' ...? Cause I'm not gonna be easy on you." He questions in a thick southern accent with a sly grin on his lips.  
"I know ... I want you to let whatever feelings you need to let out to let them out on me ... please ... you have no idea how much I want you." You purr with a chuckle parting from your lips, you press your lips against his hungrily as Jasper groans against your lips before kissing you back.

Jasper's hands wrap around your waist and he picks you up causing you to yelp, he carries you bridal style before looking around to find a big enough window to jump out of. He finds one quickly and jumps out of the window causing you yelp loudly as he began speeding away towards the woods, you wonder where in the hell is he taking you. By the time he stops, you guys are deep in the woods as the sky above is full of beautiful stars including the full moon. Jasper presses your body against a thick firm tree, his lips press against yours greedily, his tongue pries your lips apart and your tongues dance together so sensually. You can feel his erection pressed against your clothed entrance, your hands trail up and down Jasper's back as you moan softly against his lips. Jasper begins to pull away, pulling off your tank top and throwing it onto the ground whilst you decide to take off his shirt as well, you can see countless scars on his chest, you smile softly before kissing a few of his scars. You wanted him to know that you loved every part of him.

Jasper can't help but feel his still heartbeat once at the sudden action you did, his lips formed into a small grin as your lips get lower and lower, you pull away to unzip his jeans and you pull down to his ankles. You pull down his underwear as well, your eyes widening at the size of him, he was incredibly thick as well as being a bit bigger than the average man. Jasper grins slyly at your amazement at his size, your eyes go back to their normal size as you begin to wrap your hand around his thick pulsating shaft, your heated moist mouth takes in the head of his shaft.  "God ... Darlin' ..." Jasper gasps at the sudden warm sensation wrapped around the head of his shaft, he throws his head back, biting down on his bottom lip, as you suck softly on the head of his shaft. Your hand continued to move slowly up down his thick shaft, you feel his hands run through your hair as you take more of his thick throbbing shaft inside your mouth. You savor being able to satisfy Jasper for once.

"Oh ... Darlin' ...!" Jasper groans huskily as heavy breathes part from his lips, he's never felt something so good, he's never felt something so warm. The sensations that course through him are indescribable, you continue to suck softly on his stiff throbbing shaft, you can feel your mouth water uncontrollably as your eyes open and search for his eyes. Jasper's eyes open as he finds you staring at him with this innocent gaze in your eyes, if he could blush he would be so red in the face. You begin to suck harder on the flesh penetrating your mouth causing him to groan loudly at the pleasure growing even stronger. "(Y/N) ... please ... stop ... or I'm gonna ..." Jasper pleads with you as he clenches his teeth, you raise your eyebrows at him but obey his pleads and pull away. He gets you up quickly and turns you around so you're facing the tree, Jasper begins to pull down your shorts as well as your panties.

You shiver at the feeling of a cool breeze brushing over your body, Jasper begins to slip his fingers in between your soaking core causing you to gasp at the sudden pleasant sensation slipping inside of you. Jasper chuckles against your shoulder as you can feel his lips brush against your ear whilst his fingers begin to slowly move in and out of your folds. "You know Darlin' ... I would like to hear you say my name like that more ... especially in such an arousing way. I can't wait to feel what it's like to be in paradise with you ... I can hardly wait to rock that delicate body of yours." Jasper purrs in your ear, you can feel your cheeks burning up at his words as his fingers curl up against your g-spot causing you to cry out softly at the pleasant sensations that coursed through your body.

"Jasper ...! Oh! God ...! Please ...!" You moan out erotically as his fingers begin to hit your g-spot hard causing you to cry out even more at the pleasure that Jasper gave you. "Please ... what ...?" Jasper whispers.  
"I need you ...! Inside me! Oh!" You answer wantonly as many more cries part from your lips, Jasper chuckles deviously against your skin before his fingers slip out of you, he licks your juices off his fingers.  
"You taste ... sweet, (Y/N) ..." Jasper comments slyly causing you to flush immensely at his words, a few moments of silence pass until a loud gasp leaves your lips as the feeling of Jasper entering you. You feel him stretch you entirely, you can feel him throbbing deep inside of you before a loud groan parts from his lips, you were so incredibly tight. His hands gripped your hips tightly as you began to take a few deep breaths, you were trying to adjust to his size. Jasper understands that you have to take a few moments to adjust to this mainly since you were a virgin.

"You can move, Jasper ..." You breathe softly as Jasper smiles delicately, he begins to move his hips at a rugged yet moderate speed, soft breaths part from your lips as well as delicate breaths of Jasper's name. Jasper bites his bottom lip before pressing hungry kisses on your shoulder, his hands firmly gripping your hips as you trembled at his cold touch. It's hard to stay silent when you're practically consuming him whole, you felt so warm and you were soaking with every thrust that swayed you. He began to slam his hips deep inside of you, hitting that your sweet spot causing you to moan and cry out his name like a prayer, his nails began to dig into your soft flesh as he sped up his movements. A husky groan parting his lips as one of his hands smacks your butt hard causing you to gasp at the sudden stinging pain against your butt.

"Jasper! Oh! Yes! Oh!" You moaned erotically as you felt your body burning up before him as you continued to drip and flood with arousal. Jasper knew exactly where to thrust his hips, he continued to hit your sweet spot causing you to cry out his name even louder than the last,  soon you felt your hips moving to match the timing of his thrusts. Jasper began to pull on your hair as he slammed his hips wildly inside of you as a groan of your name parted from his lips, his name leaving yours countless times. Jasper continued to slam his hips deep inside of you as you cried your heart out, heavy breaths and erotic moans left your lips, you didn't care who heard you or what consequences this had, you just wanted Jasper to please you. Jasper clenched his teeth as he felt himself growing closer to his peak causing growls and grunts to leave his lips as you were as well. You wanted to this moment to never stop. 

"Oh! Jasper! Jasper! I-I'm c-close! Oh! Harder!" You howled as pleasure shook throughout your body whilst Jasper's hips began to move at an inhuman pace that caused you to reach your peak in a mere 30 seconds. "(Y/N) ... I'm ... I l-love you! Oh, God!" Jasper groaned out loudly as he clenched his teeth tightly waiting for his orgasm to hit, as your body was quivering and trembling as pleasure shook and swayed your body erratically. Jasper's hips halted their movement as his legs trembled as the sensation of his orgasm coursing through his body, his teeth gritting together as heavy pants soon parted his lips. You felt Jasper's chilled semen fill you up, a loud gasp left your lips at the sensation of him filling you up. Jasper gently bit down on his bottom lip before slipping out of you, no words were exchanged as you both began to put on your clothes.

"(Y/N) ...? I didn't hurt you, did I? Are you alright, darlin' ...?" Jasper asked worriedly as his face twisted in worry, you take a deep breath before smiling softly at the man before you. You press a delicate kiss to his lips for a few moments before pulling away, "As long as you're here ... I don't ever have to worry ... also, don't take too long with that proposal, Mr. Whitlock." You answer with a chuckle leaving your lips.  
"I won't keep you waiting much longer, ma'am ..." Jasper grinned widely as he picked you up, carrying you bridal style back to your home to clean up.


End file.
